


從約開始的意外!-02

by BellLing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellLing/pseuds/BellLing





	從約開始的意外!-02

然而在灰决定慎重在有人的地方拒绝夏时，对方却甩甩衣袖带着蓝色小猫一同出任务去了，灰那叫一个恨，对方摆明了连拒绝的机会都不给他。灰鬱闷着，没办法只好在心裡用各种难听的话语把那樱髮少年来回骂了个遍。

 

另一边，早就计画好的夏，一旁跟着蓝色猫儿哈比，正走在邻镇的道路上，其实这次的任务并不困难，只是刻意选了路程远一点的，夏还特地的估算好来回路程抓着点回去，可谓，用心良苦。

 

「夏，你真的认为灰不会跑掉吗。」哈比手上抓着鱼，后头的尾巴悠閒的摆动。

 

「不会，那傢伙一定在，不然就算是输给我了。」

「哎，可是夏你自己先跑了啊，灰一定会生气的。」

「生气就让他气呗，我才不会给他机会把事情推掉。」

 

就如同夏估算的，他们在前一天的傍晚回到公会，而第二天早上进去时，夏不意外的见到那上衣早不知道消失到哪去的人，他勾起嘴角。

「我就说吧。」

 

樱髮少年气势高昂的跑去挑衅黑髮少年，两人就如往常般从无关紧要的争执，演变成热火朝天的互斗，随着波及范围加大，一边的人也热血的跟进，最后就会被红髮少女拿着剑阻止。

不过这次稍微不一样，因为两位凶手早在途中溷战的时候偷偷熘走了。夏毫不犹豫的把灰从战区拉出，正当灰不满着兴致被打断时看到夏对他说了两个字，这让他是更想挣脱了，而夏拖着反抗中的灰离开昏乱的公会去执行他们的“约定”。

 

 

「喂！快放开我。」灰被夏抓着手臂，过大的力道在手臂上印出痕迹。

「灰你家比较近，去你家没意见吧。」

 

「听我说话啊！」见夏没有要裡他的意思，灰大力的卸过手，夏被扯的蹒跚了下看过去。

「我说你抓的很疼，有没有在听啊。」灰手揉着被掐红的皮肤抱怨。

 

夏不以为意的说了句抱歉，再拉起灰手时力道轻了些，但依旧抓的死紧无法轻易挣脱。

 

两人沉默的来到灰的房子，然而正当他们踏进房子光上大门的那一刻，灰本能感受到深刻的危险，因为某人从门清脆的发出关上声响那时就肆无忌惮的散发信息素，不知是有意还是无意，灰脑中警戒着，反抗着这具侵佔性的信息素，不让自己现在就理智溃散。

 

「你、你这是发情期？！」

夏看像脸色明显极差的灰歪头道：「你觉得是吗？」

被反问的灰瞪大双眼，他现在才搞清楚状况，不管是一开始的约定还是不让他拒绝的消失，一切都是建立在他自己是一个Omega之上。微颤着唇，灰开口声音有些颤抖。

「你是故意的！」

 

「也不全是，不这样做……」夏勾起笑容，他伸手将灰拉近。

「你一定不会答应啊，也防止你跑掉。」

话音刚落，柔软的双唇便复了上去，舔拭着唇瓣再探入口中，舔过齿贝缠上对方的舌，掠夺性的、粗暴的气味扑来，灰眯起眼想挣脱，无奈面对夏蛮横的吻他无处可逃。明明一早有吃过的药，效力早就在Ａ强烈的信息素下瓦解消散，剩下的是逐渐被勾起，陌生的情慾。

两人分开时牵起暧昧的银丝被夏全数舔去，灰面颊泛红气息促乱但眼神依旧清亮，见状夏提起兴致，像是回味般的舔着唇：「怎麽样，讨厌？」  
像是不甘处于下风，灰抓上夏的围巾，「意外的还能接受，不过这样我会更满意。」扬起挑性的笑容，这一次灰主动咬上夏的唇，再一次享受激烈的唇舌纠缠，谁也不让谁彷彿跟他们平时的决斗一般。

双手拉扯着彼此的衣物，磕磕绊绊的倒卧上卧室的床，夏撑在灰上方，手掌贴在对方剧烈起伏的熊膛，两人的衣物几乎在方才的路上都脱的差不多，只剩下一条内裤称得上遮掩。满室漫延开的信息素，就像互不相让般却又和谐的相容，如果这时随便一个O或A闯入都会惊讶着退出，浓酒配上辛辣的味道，换作是普通的人可能会受不了。  
灰拉着那丝理智，「夏，不许标记啊。」  
「知道，我不会的。」湿软的舌头舔上灰的颈子，一口咬上脆弱的喉咙，身下灰一阵压抑的呻吟。️

抚摸身躯的手，每个触碰都能带起滚烫情慾，如同这辛辣的信息素一样。黏腻的亲吻落在胸前，舌头舔上早已立起的乳珠，灰粗重的喘着，抗拒着几乎让他失神的感觉。  
沿着均乘的肌理往下，灰感受着夏在他身上的每个动作，突然下身一凉，身上最后一块布料也被扯离，夏手圈上那精神的地方，灰一声没咬住的呻吟熘出。

「感觉很舒服吧，都溼了。」  
「嗯......闭嘴！」

夏索性闭上嘴将精力放在接下来的动作上，将手复在茎身上搓揉，不过一会便沾满湿漉漉的液体。手指大胆探向后方，不像他人说的溼润，可能跟不在发情期有关，但也足够。  
夏试探性的伸入两指翻搅，不知是因为天生的性别导致还是灰自己适应良好，夏不算轻柔的动作并没有带给他多大的痛楚，顶多有股难言的异物感。

手指在体内翻搅的感觉很奇特，下身有着一丝丝的快感又不是很明显，毫无技巧可言的手指在肠壁上按压，带着急躁，不过一会便又退了出去，在灰还没反应过来时，一个更加硕大滚烫的东西便挺了进来，这一次灰吃痛的嘤咽。

「痛！」  
「忍忍，等下就不痛了。」

夏认着想直接进到最裡面的冲动，耐着性子好不容易才将性器全部送入，软热的肠壁紧紧包裹着他，十分舒服。  
虽然说灰是个Omega以至他的身体可以配合Alpha粗暴的对待而不会受伤，但不代表第一次做这事情他不会感到痛。后穴被迫撑开，夏的器官在裡面还是让他涨的难受。  
下意识的，灰抗拒着这种感觉，他扭动身子，殊不知这个举动对一个A，对现在的夏有多大的诱惑力。

原本还因夏退出稍得喘息的灰，下一秒他就被顶的失声，而夏就像是受到什麽刺激般，抓着灰的腰身大力操干。  
「溷帐......你...啊慢点......」  
「明明一副很舒服的样子。」  
「......没、没有.....嗯。」

灰甜腻的信息素越发浓郁，在最简单粗暴的性爱中几乎无可自拔，身子染上魅惑的粉，失了焦距的瞳中闪烁泪光，喘息与呻吟不断溢出口。  
性器不断进出，被折磨到发红的穴口佈满淫液，翻出的媚肉飢渴地咬着性器，本能的渴望更多。作为一个O，受A的信息素影响，身体极度的希望被侵犯这是本能，如果在发情期这种现象会更加的明显。

夏啃咬着这具身躯，刻意的压抑住想标记灰的冲动，却还是失控的将自己的印记、气味都染上去，强势的宣示这是他的东西，也只能是他的。  
拥着瘫软无力的人，对方是因为自己才露出这副可爱的模样，与做为对手不一样，在某方面这满足了夏的征服欲。

「哈啊......太、快呀......」灰带着哭腔抗议，但现下的夏完全不在乎，浓烈的酒香令他沉醉，昏沉的思绪完全被本能的情慾佔据，不断狠狠的侵佔身下美味的猎物。

温热的肠壁紧贴柱身，在快感的堆积下阵阵搐动，灰手攥紧了身下的被单，身体随着一波波的侵犯而欢喜迎上，他现在只觉得热，浑身都散发着热度。这时的夏抓起灰一隻腿架至肩上，因这个举动导致腿分的更开，连交合处都能清晰见到，也让夏的进攻更加顺利并深入。

感受到身体裡的性器进的更深，灰抓上夏的手臂：「这样...太深了,我说过......」  
「我知道，放心......没事的。」夏很清楚，不能现在就操之过急，他要灰心甘情愿躺在身下让他标记，在这之前，他是不会做的。

夏带着安抚性的吻上灰，并抓着灰的腰卖力操干，灰所有呻吟被吻给堵住，哼出的声音也只能在喉中，交合带起拍打的水声与吻相呼应，对初经人事的两人来说，这样淫绯的情形以经足够让人兴奋，最后气息促乱的双双释放出来。

浑身还脱力着，灰单手遮挡双眼，胸前起伏着缓和呼吸，夏趴在一旁。  
「我说灰。」  
「干吗？」  
「以前不知道，没想到做起来挺舒服的。」  
「还行。」

夏侧过身来看向灰：「以后多做几次怎麽样？」  
这次灰没有回话，本来夏还在思考如果灰拒绝的话要怎麽把人拐回来。  
「......再说。」灰索性放任事情随他去，反正都发生了他还能怎麽样，再说太麻烦的事就算了，也不是有多难受，灰说服着自己逃避刚刚的确有享受的这个事实，给了夏一个十分含煳的答案。  
「唉！灰你说真的，不许你反悔的！」夏听到双眼一亮，撑起身子抓起灰遮挡视线的手准备讯问，受到干扰，灰烦躁的挥开人。  
「吵死了，你不能闭嘴吗！」他现在腰还酸着，连动都不想动，敢请夏不能让他休息一下子，太糟心了！


End file.
